


Day 1: Searching

by Menatiera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2017, IronHawk - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep deprived character, actual adult Clint Barton, ending can be interpreted as you wish to, sswh month, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: Steve is unconscious after the latest Avengers battle, and worry drives his boyfriends crazy. Especially Tony. Intervention is needed.





	Day 1: Searching

“What did I miss, Friday?”

Tony couldn’t help but mumble the words out as he sat back on his chair and rubbed his temple. He wasn’t sure if it was late or early anymore. His eyes burned, his injured left arm was sore and shaky, his head throbbed and in general his whole body ached for rest.

“No data, boss. I suggest some sleep would help?”

Friday was probably right on that. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t. He had to find the solution, he had to understand what happened and find a cure.

Steve was unconscious since their last battle. Tony didn’t sleep since their last battle. In two days he should’ve find out what happened and how to revert back, but at this point Tony felt it would be easier to simply invent fucking time travel and prevent it all from happening.

(Except the little fact that half of time-traveling theories said it would destroy the universe and all. But hey, the other half never bothered itself with time-space continuity, so there’s a chance it wouldn’t be fatal?!)

Steve, lying in the hospital room, unresponsive to all stimuli, with that dead blankness on his face, that was fatal to Tony. Bucky, whole body tense and unable to torn his eyes off of Steve, staying next to him night and day, that was fatal. Clint, looking completely miserable and not cracking a single terrible joke and not crawling through the vents to prank the others, just wandering around like a ghost, that was fatal. Tony did his best to suppress a sob just the thought of his lovers in pain.

“Hey.”

All three of his boyfriends were so miserable. He had to find the solution. He had to fix it all. He was an engineer, he was the Mechanic, that’s what he did: he fixed things.

But how could he fix broken people? Without Steve, they were all so lost…

“Shellhead.” A palm landed on his shoulder, and Tony jerked in shock, his eyes opening wide and wild. He didn’t realize he closed them. As he turned, Clint stood behind him. “You didn’t respond”, the archer said slowly.

He didn’t look… okay, he looked good, he was Barton, he was always nice to look at, but at the same time he looked like shit. His short hair was a mess, his skin had an unhealthy pale tone and he had the greatest bags under his eyes Tony has ever seen on him, and his training shirt stinked.

“Sorry”, Tony muttered with a little delay. “Lost… in thoughts. I’m trying to figure out what had happ-”

“No”, Clint stated simply and…

“ _What the hell_ , Jesus!”

…Barton picked Tony up like he weighted nothing. Damn. Archery. So it’s not only good for putting pretty amazing muscles on someone, it’s also good to make people able to use those muscles.

“It’s still just me, but it’s a flattering comparison”, Clint commented, and staggered a bit to regain his balance with Tony in his arms bridal style. “You have a date with your bed, Tony.”

“I have to search fo-”

“You have to search for your right mind, and you’ll find that through a good nights sleep. Or good days. Whatever.” Clint managed a little shrug, but then concentrated on his steps up the stairs. Then, with a softer tone, he added: "Cap won’t go anywhere.“

"That’s the probl-”

“Jesus. I literally can’t believe I became the responsible one here.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Steve’s gonna give us so much shit when he finds out.”

They arrived to their bedroom. Bucky was already in bed, dead asleep. Tony’s eyes widened.

“Sedatives”, Clint explained and dropped Tony on the mattress. “And I’m willing to use them on you too if I must. This can’t go on like this. Steve’s going to hate himself if we don’t pull our shit together.”

Tony swallowed hard.

“Do you really think…?”

“That you’ll find the cure tomorrow and in a few weeks it will be just a story to laugh at? I’m sure of that.” Clint climbed to bed too, positioning himself between Tony and Bucky, and kissed Tony on his forehead. “Sleep, Tony. You’ll find it tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, say hi to me on [tumblr](http://menatiera.tumblr.com) as well! :)


End file.
